The Dead Among Us
by LAwrites
Summary: The Bellas VS. The Zombie Apocalypse. Just another zombie fic. Rated T for now but the rating may change! [Chaubrey for now but if you guys want it can be something else]


**This is some shitty thing I decided to write back in June. I am not that good at writing at this hasn't been read over so if you find a spelling error or some thing like that, let me know and I'll fix it!**

 **Also this account belongs to me, '-L' and '-A'! Thank you for reading!**

Chloe grinned at her phone as she got a text from her girlfriend, Aubrey, saying she'd be home in 10 minutes. The red headed girl stood up from her spot on the couch and walked towards the kitchen they have in their small apartment. As she reached the kitchen she heard frantic knocking on the door.

"I'm coming!" Chloe yells and walks towards the door. She looks through the peek hole of the door and sees her alternative brunette friend.

Chloe unlocks the door and lets Beca in. "Hey! What are you doing he-" The shorter girl cuts her off. "Lock that door." She says wearily. "What? Why? Beca what's wrong!?" Chloe asks growing nervous. "Just lock it Chloe!" Beca says staring at the redhead. Chloe locks the door and turns towards her friend again. "Beca? What's wrong?" "I'll explain in a minute, where's Aubrey?" Beca says as her eyes scan the apartment for the uptight blonde. "She went to the gym, she said she would be home in 10 minutes." Chloe says growing worried for her girlfriend. "Fucking shit! She needs to get here now!" Beca says pulling out her phone to call Aubrey. "Beca, please tell me what's going on!" "I don't know, I was walking through campus, and I saw this girl limping, she looked hurt really bad, and I started walking towards her, and she ran, full speed towards me. I ran as fast as I could here and there were more people like her outside." Beca said as she spammed Aubrey's phone with texts saying not to come home, and to meet her and Chloe at the campsite they had all gone too two weekends ago. "Chloe, we're go find weapons of some sort!" Beca says searching their home for canned food and a backpack.

"I packed Bree things too," Chloe whispered holding on tightly to the knife she grabbed. "That's a lot to carry." Beca says pulling out her phone and reading the texts Aubrey had sent her.

'Why? Is something wrong?'

'Beca why are there so many people outside of the apartment?'

'Go around to the back entrance of the apartment i'll pick you guys up.'

"Chloe we have to go, Aubrey is waiting outside." Beca whispers and begins to walk towards the door. Beca puts her hand on the handle and the power goes out. "Of fucking course," The brunette says slowly opening the door. "Help! Help me! Jesus Christ!" Beca heard someone yell from one of the rooms. That's all Beca and Chloe could hear at that moment, people screaming and freaking out. That and moaning and growling. "Chloe, we have to hurry." Beca says quickening her pace towards the staircase. "Should we just run?" Beca shakes her head. "No, it might get the attention of those things." The brunette and the redhead slowly make it down the dark staircase. "This doesn't make sense, why are the lights out?" Chloe whispers stumbling on a step but she catches herself before she falls. "I don't kn-" "Help! Fuck! Please help me!" A woman's voice yells out. Beca stops walking which causes Chloe to stop. "I heard you two talking! Help me! They're coming!" Beca and Chloe stay silent and hear the woman crying. "Where are you?" Chloe's voice yells out to the woman. "I'm at the entry of the 5th floor, a little boy just tried to bite me, I blocked the door but I hear people coming!" The woman yells. "I hurt my ankle, and I can't go down! I need your help! Please!" "Chloe, Aubrey is outside we have to go." Beca whispers beginning to slowly walk down. "Beca we can't just leave her behind! She's can't walk!" Chloe whispers. "They're gonna come in!" The woman screeches. Beca and Chloe hear a loud bang and the woman screams. "I'm so sorry." Chloe calls out feeling tears shoot to her eyes. Beca and Chloe no longer walk down the stairs, but instead they run, trying to ignore the screams of the innocent woman they just left to die.

Beca pushes the door to the apartment open and sees people running down streets, she hears screams, police sirens, gun shots. She spots Aubrey's car and runs as fast as she can towards it. Chloe follows not far behind her. Aubrey unlocks the car and allows the two to enter the vehicle. "Chloe, are you okay? What's going on Beca?" Aubrey says pulling out of the parking lot and onto the busy road. "I'll explain when we get out of here. And she's fine" Aubrey turns on the radio news and sighs. "8 dead, and 14 injured in a cannibalistic attack at Barden University. Deputy Roberts reports the cannibals were shot, and th-" Aubrey turns off the radio. "What the hell?" Aubrey whispers and turns into a back road, trying to leave the busy city. "Is this a zombie apocalypse?" Chloe says wiping the tears from her eyes. "Chloe, you watch too much Walking Dead, zombies don't exist and they never will, there is a logical explanation to this." Aubrey says driving towards the forested area. "Like remember that guy who took bath salts? It turned out to be fine!" Beca says staring out at the city. "Yeah but that was one guy! Apparently there are tonnes, that woman said a little boy tried to bite her, little boys don't do drugs last time I checked!" Chloe said beginning to cry again. "Chlo, it's okay, everything will be okay!" Aubrey says soothingly.

After driving for 20 minutes they arrive to their destination, a cabin in the woods that belongs to Aubrey's father. "I wanna call my parents." Chloe whispers when she enters the dark cabin. Aubrey turns on the lights and throws the bags Beca and Chloe brought on the couch. "Did you not bring your phone?" Beca said shooting her best friend a weird look. "I threw it in my bag." Chloe says opening her bag and grabbing her phone. She dials in her parents number and exits the room. Her parents didn't answer until the 3rd time Chloe tried. "Chloe?" Her mothers voice sounded worried and concerned. "Hi mommy, I know it's late bu-" Chloe stops when she hears sirens and gun shots in the background. "Mom? What's going on?" Chloe asks shakily. "I can't say I know, I've been watching the news and it just says to stay in your homes and lock and secure every entry to your home." Her mother says. "Where's dad?" "He we- someone is at the door." Her mom whispers. "Mom! Don't answer the door, okay? Just go into the basement with Dad and with a weapon, just stay there tonight. Aubrey, Beca and I will be there tomorrow and you guys can stay with us." "I love you Chloe." Her mother says the sadness evident in her voice. "I love you too Mom. Tell Dad I love him too." Chloe whispers wiping her eyes. Her mothers end of the phone hangs up, and Chloe hangs up seconds after they say goodbye.

Chloe walks out to Aubrey and Beca, crying. "Chloe, hun don't be sad, everything will be okay, I promise." The tall blonde says wrapping her arms around Chloe's shoulders. "Whatever is happening at Barden, is happening where my parents are Bree. I don't think everything will be okay!" She says breaking down in her girlfriends. "Chloe, everything will be okay." Beca says joining the conversation.

After 2 hours of comforting, Chloe fell asleep and Beca and Aubrey sat staring at each other. "The world is ending, right?" Aubrey asks in a small voice the brunette has never heard before. "I- I don't know." Beca says running a hand through her hair and sighing. "If something happens to me, I wan-" "Bree, nothing is going to happen to you. I promise, I'll protect you and Chloe, even if that means-" "Beca, but if something does happen, do everything you can to keep Chloe safe." The blonde whispers and grabs a water bottle from the bag Chloe packed. Aubrey turns off the light and cuddles with Chloe on the couch. She pulls out her phone and texts the group chat she's in with the Bellas.

Aubrey: Is everyone okay?

Stacie: we r all at barden in my dorm what is going on

Aubrey: Is anyone hurt?

Stacie: no but everyone is scared and we dont know what those things r

Aubrey: Will you guys be okay until the morning?

Stacie: I think so

Aubrey: Stacie, I want you and Lilly to search for survival gear; first aid kits, canned food, as much water as you can before 7:30 okay? I'll wait outside Baker Hall at exactly 7:30 and if you guys aren't here by 8:00 without a text saying you'll be late, I'm gonna have to leave you guys behind.

Stacie: k, stay safe aubrey

Aubrey: You too. Make sure no one leaves the dorm, unless they're helping you find supplies.

Beca watched as Aubrey sent texts out to the Bellas and decided to check and see if her phone had been texted.

Jesse: Becaw?

Jesse: wanna come over?

Jesse: where are u?

Jesse: beca be safe

Beca: are you and benji ok?

Beca waited for a response and sighed, hoping that they weren't hurt, just sleeping. The brunette felt herself almost fall asleep when she heard her phone go off.

Jesse: benji and me are fine he thinks this is a zombie apocalypse but theres obviously an explanation for this

Beca: thats what bree said

Jesse: ur with aubrey and chloe?

Beca: yeah, tomorrow we're getting the rest of the bellas from barden, and then after we're getting chloes parents

Jesse: where are you guys staying?

"Bree, are you awake?" Beca whispers. "Yeah, why?" Aubrey whispers back and lets out a small sigh. "Do you think maybe we could bring Benji and Jesse here?" She asks hopefully.

"There is 10 Bellas, including myself, you and Chloe, and we're picking up Chloe's parents tomorrow, and with them and Chloe's parents, that's 14 people in this small cabin. But, if they get their own supplies, I guess they can stay." Aubrey says, cringing at the thought of being with Trebles.

Beca: bree said you guys can stay here as long as you get your own supplies

Jesse: supplies?

Beca: Food, water, weapons

Jesse: text me where you guys are and benji and i will take his car

Beca sent him the address of the cabin and stared at the now sleeping blonde.

Beca: are you guys coming tonight?

Jesse: we'll be there after stopping at some places and getting things

Beca: okay.

Beca almost drifted to sleep until she heard a car pull up. She got up and yawned hearing a knocking on the door. She opened the door and saw Benji and Jesse carrying a few bags. "You do not want to go back to Barden, everything is going crazy." Benji says sighing and setting his bags down. "Aubrey and I are going to pick up the Bellas at Barden tomorrow, at like 7, do you think you could watch Chloe while we go and pick them up?" "We can, but it's not very smart going back there." Jesse says studying the room.

"You guys can sleep in here." Beca says bringing the guys into a small room in the cabin. "Thank you so much Beca." Beca smiles and walks back to the couch.

 **Okay so that was the first chapter and if anyone is interested in a second (hopefully more well written) chapter then let me know! Thank you for reading! BY THE WAY this is Chaubrey for now but if you guys want I can change it to triple treble, mitchsen, bechloe, basically whatever you guys want.**


End file.
